hermana shiori
by himeko kuga
Summary: soy juri arisugawa estoy es academia othori me enamorado de ex amida shiori no se por q ella es cruel conmigo estoy poco cansada pero un dia llega una nueva estudiante q me pondra la vida mas dificil , que hara shoir para q no le quiten asu juri
La palabra amor tiene un significado tan vacío porq será q nosotros los seres vivos la necesitamos bastante de la persona q amamos al no recibirla es como si nuestra existencia tambien como si no valiéramos nada creo q me envuelto filosófica es esto días. Viera preferido nunca y jamás a ver enamorado para mí me hace sufrir mucho es un dolor q jamás será ira al menos q esa persona corresponda pero en mi caso no lo es o eso creo yo le cuentos poco sobre mí.

Estoy en un academia othori si me pregunta me costó mucho entra mis padres, no son ricos soy como media clase no soya tan rica o como pobre me llamo Juri Arisugawa, soy parte consejo estudiantil juntos a mis amigos touga, miki, Utena.

La persona q me hace ir al cielo con una simple caria o abrazo es una chica q conocí un fin de semana es día llevaba una camisa de capucha negra, jeans rotos y mis fieles converse color negro con azul. Está en fiesta organizada por la hermana touga, está muy entretenida pero tenía q retirarme, por q tenia q estudiar para el examen de la vieja amargada Utena y miki insistían q no me fuera hay fin de media hora discutiendo q ya, me iba caminando por la calles escuche alguien pidiendo ayuda y lloraba me dirigí donde escuche ruidos la voces entre en medio de un callejón encontré a una chica que al mi parecer es de misma edad y al observa había tu tipo muy corpulento , ella forcejaba con el .

No me quedaría viendo lo aparte de ella , la chica se fue detrás de mí me en frente al el como soy capaz de hacer simples yo se esgrima y poco de karate al final la pelea no duro mucho mas bien ni una 1 hora lo deje tirado en suelo con sus dos ojos morados y golpes en sus costilla al darme la vuelta la chica me abrazo lo primero q dije más bien grite poco ese muy bestia me había gol piado esa parte ella se asustó al verla de cerca tenia cabello violeta sus ojos de son del mismo color para romper el silencio le pregunta su nombre ella contesta q se llamaba shiori **Takatsuki.**

Juri: yo me llamo **Juri Arisugawa ,** entonces **Takatsuki-san deberías irte a tu hogar**

 **No quería parecer q la estaba corriendo pero se está haciendo muy tarde no se q le pasara si se encuentra otro tipo como esto**

 **Takatsuki: llame shiori por favor además tengo q curas ese golpe q tedio ese mono q está en suelo**

 **Juri: okey shiori me llamas Juri no es necesario hacerlo no es la gran cosa**

 **Shiori: si es necesario Baka**

No termino de decir esa palabra y me arrastro a un rumbo por la calle yo en mi cabeza me hacía varias preguntas como porque no la detengo ni la conozco bien cuando está articulando palabra está en frente de una casa muy linda ella busco unas llaves en su bolsillo entramos ella me dijo q me sentara en aquel sofá q me señalo yo le hice caso ni yo misma entiendo porq le hago caso. Aunque ese sofá está muy cómodo me está durmiendo cuando ella regreso con botiquín q parecía q era herida das.

 **Shiori: quita la camisa por favor Juri**

 **Juri: QUEEEEEEEE…..**

 **En un parte segundos ella está encima de mi estuvimos luchan por quitarme la camisa al cabo de unos minuto me rendí estaba cansada, shiori comenzó ponerme pomadas en la parte q tenías los golpes al terminar yo me puse mi camisa estaba por ir me pero ella me detuvo**

 **Shiori: que date es lo menos q pueda ser por tu ayuda**

 **Juri: gracias pero me tengo q ir mis amigos estarán preocupado**

 **Shiori: entonces toma cel. y llámalos diles q te darás en casa de una amiga**

 **No tenía opciones ya era muy tarde observar reloj en la pared llámame Utena no llegaría al academia comenzó hacer pregunta tontas pensar en cosa pervertidas mejor corte la llamada antes. Al terminar shiori me pregunto si había cenado conteste q no cenamos no fuimos a dormí yo pensaba dormí en el sofá pero no ella me llevo a su habitación dormí con ella.**

 _ **Así conocí la persona q amaría al mismo tiempo ese ángel cruel q me hace sufrir**_


End file.
